Hollywood Heights: New girl
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren and her brother Ian move around a lot because of their parents' successful company. This time they move to LA where Eddie Duran rules the school. Ian immediately becomes friends with Eddie and the other populars. What will happen in this town with the arrival of the Tate family?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Loren's pov  
Today's my first day of school in this city, Los Angeles. Together with my brother who's one year older than I am, 18. So that means, I'm 17. Don't go taking this wrong way but he's hot! We're from San Francisco. No, that's not really true. San Francisco is just the last city we have lived in. There have been many other cities before that. It's because my parents own a company that we move around a lot. It also means that we're rich and that means that I don't see them so often. I got over that. Due to all the moving around, I don't have that much friends. Besides, every school where we have been was the same. Every single girl who befriended me only did it to get closer to my brother. Don't worry, got over that too. So, no luck with the girlfriends. How about the boyfriends then? Well, just like all my friends flirted with my brother, my brother's friends all flirted with me. I can't even remember the time where it was flattering. Now it's just annoying. Especially because they had no chance. Since what happened with the last guy I dated. Don't want to think about that though. I step on the gass since I'm racing Ian in his black lamborghini in my black bugatti. He's always trying to prove that his car is better. I speed up again not bothered by the fact that some cars are honking at us. I look in my rearview mirror and ssee that Ian is a few metres behind me. We're not bothered by the fact that it's illegal either. Our parents will prevent anything bad from happening. Too worried about their reputation. I drive into the parking lot with 200 miles an hour, making sure I don't hit anybody and then I step on the breaks. My car makes a high sound, leaving a black trail and then comes to a stop in one of the parking spots. Of course I wouldn't be so crazy to drive that fast with the risk of hitting people if Ian and I hadn't had professional driving lessons. Everybody looked up as soon as I drove into the parking lot and is still looking.

I grab my 500 dollar bag and get out of my car. I'm not a spoilt little bitch who gets everything she wants. Okay, I really did want this car but the bag is all my mom's idea. I was fine with a simple 30 dollar bag but my mom insisted. That also had to do with her reputation. I can't walk around with a 30 dollar bag because what if someone found out that Nora Tate's daughter was walking around with someone like that. Everyone's still staring at me while I'm waiting for Ian. Just as I flip my hair over my shoulder, Ian comes to a stop right in front of me with a high sound. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he could have hit me. He gets out and I walk up to him. After grabbing his bag, he throws it over one shoulder and wraps his other arm around my shoulders. We walk into the school like this with all the students following our every move. I don't pay attention to it since I'm kind of used to it. We walk into the school, me wearing black booty shorts, black pumps, a black shirt with a red kiss mouth on it and a black leather jacket. Shadow eye make-up, red feather earrings and silver bracelets. Ian is wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a blue football jacket making every girl stare at him and glare at me. He wins at a few girls making me roll my eyes. Behind me, a guy whistles but even though I ignore it, a few other whistles follow. There's a group of hot boys standing against a few lockers who start talking to Ian once we walk by. Even though they're probably hoping that I'll come with too, I go on the mission to find my locker instead. My eyes trail over the lockers while I keep walking. Suddenly someone pats my back making me turn around. Now I'm looking at a bright but pretty girl. I guess she can be called hot if you're able to look past the bright colours without being blinded.

"What?", I say with an attitude. "Are you looking for your locker?", she asks me. "Yes, why?" "I can help you, which number is it?", she responds. "202." "It's this way. I'll walk with you.", she says. I follow her and in just a minute, we reach my locker and I thank her. I start putting stuff in my locker, expecting her to leave since she has no reason to befriend me. She doesn't know about Ian being my brother yet so she doesn't know that it's me she has to get close to in order to be able to flirt with him. She doesn't leave though. "I'm Melissa Sanders." "Loren Tate.", I respond shortly. "Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together." I hand her my schedyle and finish putting books in my locker. "We have about half of all classes together so that's fun." I fake a smile and then turn around to leave. "Wait, where are you going?", she interrupt my attempt at leaving. "I don't know. Chill before class starts I guess." "I'll go with you since we have our first class together. Then you won't have to look for the classroom." While walking into the direction of the yard, someone suddenly grabs my ass. I grab his arm without even turning around yet and sigh. Then I do turn around while twisting his arm. I see Ian standing in this group of guys too. I observe his face and his body. He's kinda hot, green eyes, muscular arms, black fancy hair, cool clothes and I'm guessing he has a sixpack. Doesn't give him the right to touch me though. I turn his arm a little but further while giving him a sassy look. "I told you not to try that man.", Ian chuckles. "I'll be very clear-', I stop and look at Ian to figure out the name of this guy. Ian chuckles again, "It's Tyler." "I'll be very clear Tyler. Try that again and I'll break your arm." I turn it yet a little bit further to prove my point. He lets out a small cry of pain since I'm about to break his arm. I let go, turn aroud and walk away with Melissa trailing me. "That was amazing!", she exclaims.

During all of that, I quickly checked out Ian's friends. They're all kinda hot but one of them really caught my attention. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black football jacket. He was wearing black jeans and underneath it black high tops. He was even more musculared than the other guys. I'm guessing they're all on the football team. Ian plays football too. He was the captain of the team on our old school actually. "Who was that boy you were talking to?", Melissa asks me all excited. "Ian, why?" "Because he is HOT! Is he your boyfriend?" I chuckle, "Ian? No way." Melissa seems suprised by that, "Why not? You two seem close." "Because he's my **brother**. Gross.", I say emphasizing 'brother'. "Are you serious? He's your brother?!", she asks and gets all excited again. "Yeah, what's the big deal?", I say and shrug. "The big deal is that I want to JUMP him!", she exclaims. "Please don't. That would be really awkward and creepy and stuff." "Okay, I'll drop the subject. It must be pretty awkward to hear things like that about your brother.", she says. "It used to be but I got used to it. Now it's just extremely annoying." "All right then. Lets move on to the Eddie Duran subject." "Eddie Duran?", I say with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, the guy you were totally checking out.", she says giggling. "I was **not**!", I deny. "You so were.", Melissa says teasingly. "I was checking all of them out. Pure curiosity.", I then say, trying to get out of the situation. "You checked him out longer." Then the bell rings and I follow Melissa to class. When we sit down, I speak up again. "Okay, I did. But let's face it, he was the hottest of them all." "Who was the hottest of them all?", I suddenly hear Ian's voice behind me. I turn around to see Ian and that Tyler guy sitting behind us. "What are **you **doing here?", I say in a sassy way. "Haven't you heard? This school has joined classes so students of the ages 17 and 18 are in the same classes.", he says while smirking smugly. "Seriously?", I exclaim. "Jup, so now we can be together all the time sis." Looking past Ian, I see that Eddie guy sitting behind him. He really does look good.

* * *

Eddie's pov  
I was standing in front of the school with the boys when a black bugatti drove into the parking lot with at least 200 miles an hour. He manages not to hit anyone and comes to a stop in a parking spot with a high squeaky sound. I'm amazed by his driving skills and I just love his car. He gets out of the car and I'm shocked to see that the he is a she. Now, my eyes are glued to her instead of the car. She's incredibly hot. Then a black lamborghini arrives exactly the same making my eyes leave the girl's body. It looks like the car will hit her but she looks totally relaxed. I guess she trusts the skills of the person inside of the car. A good looking guy gets out of the car with an expensive looking bag over his shoulder. I'm disappointed to see that he puts an arm around her shoulder because that means she's not available. They walk into the school and literally everyone is looking at them. So am I of course. "Man, I want to have sex with her.", Tyler says dreamily. "I hear you man.", Dylan says sounding absent. Their eyes are glued to her ass but mine are glued to her eyes. Of course I checked out her ass too and my eyes will be on it many times more but right now I'm intruged by her eyes. She passes me and my eyes trail down to her ass since I can't look at her eyes anymore. "Too bad that she has a boyfriend.", Cameron sighs. "Hey man. I'm Eddie. You new here?", I speak up. The guy walks up to us but his girlfriend doesn't follow. "Yeah, my name is Ian Tate. We just moved here from San Francisco." "That is Tyler. Dylan, Cameron, Phil.", I say pointing to the guys.

"So, was that girl your girlfriend?", Cameron asks to confirm. "Hell no. She's my sister.", Eddie exclaimes and the faces of the boys clear up. I try to hide my excitement at that statement. "So, what's her name?", Tyler asks Ian. "Loren.", Ian simply states. That's when Loren walks by and Tyler attempt to squeeze her ass. "I wouldn't do that man.", Ian says but Tyler does it anyway. In only a matter of seconds, Loren has grabbed his arm and started twisting it while turning around. Ian chuckles, "I told you not to try that man." Loren keeps turning Tyler's arm and he tries to stuggle against her grip but fails. "I'll be very clear Tyler. Try that again and I'll break your arm." She turns it a little but further and then walks away. When the bell rings, we walk into our classroom and I smirk when I see Loren sitting in the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Girl

"So, here are the deets.", Melissa starts whispering to me. "Eddie is captain of the football team and the most popular boy in school. He's obviously the hottest boy in school as well and his parents are rich.", she continues and I try not to let it show that I'm intruged by hearing about him. "I don't care.", I whisper back at her. Melissa chuckles at my denial, "You do." "No, I don't. Mel, I'm not interested." And it's partly true. We move around so much. I don't know when we'll leave again. I won't be here for long, that's for sure. I don't want to get attached to a guy if I have to leave him again soon. Then there's what happened the last time I tried to date. I shiver at the memory. No, I definitely don't want to drag a guy into all of my shit. "Ooh, Mel, I like it." "Mel, I'm serious. And even if I were interested, I move around too much to have a boyfriend." "Well, isn't this an interesting conversation.", Ian's suddenly says from right behind me. I turn around to look at him and see him with his head in his hands and he's totally eavesdropping. I push his head of his hands so that it will fall on the table but he reacts just in time to prevent this from happening. Too bad. "Seriously, Ian. Mind your own buisness.", I say. He just grins at me and the rest of the boys do the same, including Eddie. He really is hot. I tear my eyes away from him and desperately try to remind myself of all the reasons why it's not a good idea to try anything with him. "Oh and by the way, we're throwing a party tonight.", Ian states with the grin still on his face. "We are?", I ask to clarify because suprised is what I'm not. "Jup, that way everybody will get to know us.", Ian responds. "Whatever.", I respond. "Come on sis, cheer up. It will be fun.", Ian says with that annoying grin still present.

* * *

I'm at home with Melissa, getting ready for the party. After she got over the fact that our house isn't a house but a mansion, she started rushing me to get ready. Now I'm wearing one of the many dresses in my walk-in closet. It's a black dress with a glitter top. Black glitter pumps with peep toe and strap, black glitter hoop earrings, shadow eye make-up, black glitter bracelets and wavy hair. Melissa borrowed one of my dresses. One time there was this theme party I had to go to with my parents. The theme was colourful so my mother made Ian wear this neon purple suit and me this neon green cocktail dress. Jup, Melissa chose to wear that green dress tonight. I told her she could keep it, I hate that dress so much. A little bit of green in a dress can be pretty but totally green? Not for me. Melissa looks pretty in her own way. She's wearing green eye shadow. One day she's going to blind someone with all those colours. After locking my room we walk down the huge stairs and Ian whistles at me. I give him a small bow and then look around to see how big this party is going to be. "Is everything ready for the party?", I ask because it looks like it is. "No...", Ian starts. He turns off the lights and a discoball appears. Neon lights start shining and their beams move around in all of the rooms. Everywhere you can hear the loud music of the dj playing outside because of the speakers everywhere. "Now we're ready.", he finishes with a smirk.

I walk into the kitchen and see someone standing behind the bar. He nods at me and I nod back. The kitchen is the only place where the music isn't that loud and where the lights are on. I walk into the backyard and see that the lights in the pool are on. We have these neon lights in our pool. Their beams move just like the beams in the house making the water turn into many different colours. The jaccuzi has the same lights and is on too. Steam is coming from the pool and the jacuzzi. Yes, our pool has heating. There are a few sofa's in a part of the yard. The yard behind our house goes as far as you can look. Ian and I both have a golf cart to move around in it. Our yard is kind of like a golf course but without the holes. There are parts with plants and parts with only grass. There are many spots of grass where no one can see you because of the flowers around it. Little secret, great place to make out in. The whole yard is lit with neon lights. A little bit away from our huge pool are men behind grills. There are about five grills. Then there's the dj of course. I look at the house and see that the lights on the house are on because it has gotten dark. Melissa walks to the front of the house so I follow her. The front of the house is lit too and Melissa looks amazed by it. The lights in the fountain in front of our house are on and the front yard is lit with bright lights, not neon. On both side of our lane are lights lighting the lane. They shine into the trees beside the lane. "How did you arrange all of this so quickly?", Melissa asks in awe of everything. "Oh please, he has been planning parties like since he was five. This is nothing.", I respond. "Well, I think it's a big something.", she says still amazed by it all. We get back inside and people keep arriving. Soon I'm surrounded by a group of boys. It looks like most of them are 18. I give them my best sassy look but they don't leave. Man, I hate it when this happens. "Do you guys want something from me or what?", I ask and try to make it as clear as possible that they should get the fuck away from me. They don't get the message because one of them responds with, "Oh believe me, we want everything from you." I look at him for two seconds. Then I look down for two seconds as I let out a sigh and when I look up again I punch him in the face. The guy gives a scream and grabs his nose. When he pulls his hands back there's blood on them and he looks shocked by this. "That's the only thing you're going to get from me.", I say as I turn around an walk away from them. Doesn't matter where we live, the guys are the same.

I walk into the kitchen and ask for a martini. When I turn around again there's another group of guys. I think they're the same age as I am, so 17. "Get your ugly faces away from me.", I say aggravated. I'm so done with this. Ian with those stupid parties of his. I don't have anybody to dance with because I don't want to lead anyone on. I don't have girls to hang out with and I have to deal with guys like these right in front of me. "Sorry babe but your ass is like a magnet to me.", one of them says and it's like the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. I can't believe he would think that would work. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when Eddie's voice suddenly sounds from right behind them, "Move before I have to throw your ugly asses out of here." The guys all turn around to see Eddie standing there all musculared. They look intimidated so they don't even try to disobey. I lean back against the bar, "Thanks for that." "Well, wouldn't want you to get any more blood on your hands.", he responds referring to me punching that other guy tonight. I chuckle, "You saw that huh?" I walk over to the trash, get the olive out of my drink and throw it in the trash. When I turn back around I see him smiling at me, "You don't like olives?" I look to my right and see Eddie standing there looking really hot. I lean against the wall while taking in his appearance and drinking my martini. I don't even try to be subtle in my checking him out. "Nope, hate them. Don't tell my mom though." "Why not?", he asks in a flirty voice. My mind screams at me to think about what the hell I'm doing. "She thinks eating olives is a sign of class." I shrug and give him a look as I add, "It's a long story." He gives me a sexy smile, "I have time." Oh my gosh, his smile makes me go weak at the knees. "Maybe later.", I respond in my flirty voice. Please tell me I didn't just do that. Tell me I didn't use my flirty voice. I walk into the backyard swinging my hips from side to side and once again I want to slap myself for flirting with him. I look over my shoulder and see Eddie following me with his eyes fixated on my ass while I walk over to the sofa's.

I sit down and sip my martini while I watch Eddie sit down next to me. "How about now?", Eddie asks in a flirty voice referring to my promise to explain my mom to him later. "I have to warn you, it's a pretty boring story.", I say as I put my glass down on the table in front of me. "As long as it comes out of your mouth, it won't be." Okay, cheesy, but cute. "Well, my parents own this very successful company so we are rich." He chuckles, "Obviously." "Well, due to that they think their reputation is the most important thing in their life. All Ian and mine clothes have to be expensive because the children of NORA and TRENT Tate can't be seen with cheap stuff. We have to attend most of their parties and be the perfect children. It's like we're a price to show off for them. "I'm sorry.", he responds and I can tell that he's sincere. "Don't be. I'm long over it.", I respond not caring any longer about all the ways in which my life's messed up. I've come to terms with it. "How about your parents? Are they the same? I mean, they're pretty rich too right?", I ask. He smirks, "How do you know?" I shrug. "Just a guess.", I respond, trying to get out of this. "Tell me." I shrug again, "Melissa told me." He moves his head a bit closer to me and cocks an eyebrow, "You asked about me?" "No, I didn't. She just assumed I wanted to know." He locks his eyes with mine, "And why's that?" "I might have checked you out a little longer than Ian's other friends.", I respond in a flirty voice as I look right back into his eyes. I see him lean in a bit as he says, "Oh really?" I nod just before his lips touch mine. What am I doing? I barely know this guy. I start moving my lips against his though and Eddie takes this as a sign to go on. He moves his tongue into my mouth and we start making out. He grabs my tigh and pulls me closer against his body. Now I'm practically on his lap but someone interrupts by scraping her throat. I gasp for air as I pull back, "What do you want?" "My boyfriend back.", the girl responds in a sassy voice. Whoa, he has a girlfriend? Melissa didn't tell me about that part. I feel like gasping again and my mind is screaming at me that it told me so. I get off Eddie's lap by standing up and I attempt to walk into the house. Oh my gosh, I knew it was a bad idea. "Loren.", Eddie calls out but I ignore him.

I walk up the stairs and just as I open the door of my room, Eddie says my name from behind me. I look behind me and see him follow me. I just keep walking and walk into my room. A few seconds after that Eddie walks in and I slap him with all my strength and that's a lot. His face smacks to the side. That will be a bruise. He stretches his neck and then rubs his cheek. His face shows pain. "You ass. You can't just use me like that, I'm not that easy." And with that I use one of my karate moves to throw him on the ground. He lets out a small cry of pain. I get on top of him and place my arm against his throat. Our faces are extremely close but I'm trying not to concentrate on that right now. I start pressing harder on his throat with my arm, making it harder for him to breath. He tries to say something anyway. I know I'm being extreme but I don't have great experiences with guy and this looks like it will turn out to be just as unpleasant as the other ones. "Loren, stop. She's not my girlfriend." I remove my arm but our faces stay close. Eddie takes a relieved breath. As he breathes heavily, he elaborates, "We broke up a few months ago but she still wants to get back together. That's why she goes around telling everybody we're still together. Then he grabs my arm and pulls me against his body so that his lips touch mine. We start making out where we left off and after about ten minutes we pull back. I don't want to be this pathetic girl who assumes that this meant something but I really want to know what this means. I know I swore of boyfriend's for good but I really like this day. He makes it hard to stay away. "So what does this mean?", I ask while panting. "It means that you're my girl now.", he responds with a longing look in his eyes as he breathes just as heavily as I am. I smile but I don't know why. This can never work. "I like that but I don't know how long we're staying in this town." He shakes his head once, "Don't think about that right now." During the make out session we rolled over so Eddie's sitting on top of me. He gets up and offers me his arm. I take his arm and he pulls me up. As I walk to my door, he wraps his arms around me from behind. Seconds later I hear him whisper in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my body, "Let's dance." He pulls me out of my room and off the stairs. He then pulls me into the living room where everyone is dancing. We start grinding against each other, turning each other on like crazy. Somewhere between me rubbing my ass against his body he turns me around and start kissing me. We pull back because of someone bumping into us. We look up and see that it's Chloe grinding against some guy. Although I'm not really sure if you can call it grinding. It's more like her bending over in front of the guy while sort of jumping up and down. I let out a laugh, "Oh my God, she's trying to get you jealous." Eddie smiles at me, "Not going to work, I already have a far more amazing girlfriend."

I smile but then turn serious. "So, what's really the deal between you and Chloe?" He sighs, "Can we please don't talk about it? It doesn't matter because it didn't mean anything." "I want to know. When Chloe tries to get underneath my skin again I have to know what to believe. Beside that, I want to get to know you better if I'm going to be your girlfriend. Chloe was part of your life so I want to know about her. I-" He cuts me off, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Chloe has been trying to get my attention since her first year of high school. She's the same age as you and she's one of the popular girls. I honestly thought she was kind of annoying but the boys told me I should give it a chance because she's kind of hot. I did but it turned out she was even more annoying than I thought she was. Chloe's parents are rich too but she still asked me for money all the time. She's a really bad kisser and only cares about herself. She is selfish, arrogant and like I said, annoying. So I broke it off a few months ago. "Okay, I was not expecting you to call her hot but okay." He chuckles, "I just told you all of that and that's the thing you choose to react on?" I look down. I have this jealous feeling and I'm not used to it. "It's just weird hearing you call her hot." "Then I won't anymore. She's not even that hot." "How long were you two together?" From the corner of my eyes I can see him shrug, "About two months." I want to ask him if they slept together and I don't want to ask him if they slept together. I'm curious but I think it will hurt me to know that they slept together. All this time we were still dancing but now I lead Eddie up to my room so that we can actually hear each other talking. "Now it's your turn.", he says. We walk up the stairs and I really hope he doesn't want me to open up about my boyfriends now. "My turn for what?", I say negligent. "How about your exes?", he clarifies. I sigh as I walk into my room, "I don't want to talk about it." "Are you serious right now?"

* * *

_**Ooh, how will that end. Do you guys still want me to continue?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Newbie

I sigh as I walk into my room, "I don't want to talk about it." "Are you serious right now? I just told you everything about Chloe and me and you're not going to tell me anything about your relationships?" I look at him pleadinly, "Please just let it go." "For how long? For ever? Are you never going to tell me?" I give him another pleading look, "Eddie, you have no idea what you are asking me to tell you." He frowns, "How bad can it be?" "It's bad. Believe me. You don't want to know." He looks concerned now, "If it's bad I have to know. He **has** to let this go. I walk up to him and push him against the wall and get all up in his face. "Let it go Eddie.", I say persuasively. Then I release him and walk into my bathroom. I take a short shower and then walk back into my room with only a towel covering me. Eddie probably left. I would have left if someone treated me like this. He just can't know what happened. I grab one of my babydoll's from my closet and am about to get out of my towel when I hear a voice. "You look sexy in a towel." I turn around to see Eddie laying on my bed with a cocky smirk on his face. "You're still here?", I ask in surpise but then I recover. "Enjoying the show?", I ask as I return a smirk. "Pretty much, yeah." I cock an eyebrow, "And you couldn't bother to tell me you were here?" "You would have sent me away before I could have gotten a good look.", he responds in defence. "Maybe, maybe not.", I respond seductively. I grab some sweatpants from Ian I like to wear because they're really comfortable and throw them at Eddie, "Go put those on in the bathroom while I change." He raises his eyebrows, "I'm staying the night?" I shrug, "If you want to." "Is that even a question?" Eddie goes into the bathroom and I quickly change into the black babydoll. Another thing my mom thinks is class, wearing babydolls. Then Eddie walks back into the room and immediately wraps his arms around me. "Oh my gosh, maybe I shouldn't spend the night.", he groans from behind me. I giggle, "Get over it already." "Can't...you're too sexy.", he responds and I can just hear him smirking. I smile and then sit down on my bed. I look at Eddie from my bed and realise he's shirtless. His sixpack is **huge** and so are his abs. He smiles at me, "Liking what you see?" I smirk, "More like **loving**." He chuckles and sits down next to me on the bed. I softly place my hand on his sixpack and start feeling it. He chuckles again, "Really Loren?" I blush a little and pull my hand away. WHY AM I BLUSHING? I** NEVER** blush. He grabs my hand and places his back onto his stomach, "I didn't say you should stop." I smile and lay down. Eddie does too and wraps his arms around me while I pull the blanket over us.

We remain quiet for a bit but then he says, "I'm letting this go for now but you're gonna have to tell me one day." I immmediately know what he's talking about and I softly respond, "I know." It stays silent for a little while until Eddie practically screams in suprise, "You have a sixpack?" His hands were already on my stomach but now he really starts feeling it. I mock him, "Really Eddie?" He chuckles but doesn't stop feeling my sixpack. It's not huge. It's just a little sixpack from working out and doing karate. "Personally I think sixpacks are sexy on girls but only if they're not huge." "I agree.", I say as I enjoy his touch. He stops feeling my sixpack and pulls me a little closer to him. "Ian's going to try out for the football team tomorrow." "Maybe he will beat you.", I teasingly add. "Never, I won't let a newbie take my place as captain.", he responds and pretends to be offended. "HEY, I'm also a newbie.", I say and now I'm the one pretending to be offended. He kisses me on the top of my head, "Yeah but you're my newbie." I chuckle, "That doesn't make sence." "Sure it does. So, are you going to try out for cheerleading tomorrow?" "I don't know. I used to be good at it." "You should try out. I would looove to have a cheerleader as my girlfriend." "Chloe was a cheerleader and your girlfriend." "Yeah but I didn't really like her. With you I can whistle at you and kiss you in the middle of practise aaaaand check you out while you're practising." I chuckle, "Oh really?" "Yeah, really." "Well maybe I should join the team so I can see Ian beat you.", I tease. "You really have more confidence in your brother than in your gorgeous boyfriend?", he responds as he pretends to be offended again. "You haven't seen Ian play." "Well, you haven't seen me play." I shrug, "I guess that's right." "I'm always right." I softly punch him in the stomach, "Gosh, you're such an ego." "So you would rather have some pathetic nerdy boyfriend with an inferiority complex?" "Hmm, doesn't actually sound that bad. Maybe I should try that.", I tease. "Ha ha, really funny Tate." "Maybe we should go to sleep since I apparently have to try out for cheerleading tomorrow." I close my eyes and I've never felt so comfortable before. I can't believe that I've known this guy for just a day. And I'm already in bed with him.

* * *

I wake up and feel two arms wrapped around me, making me confused. Then I remember, I have a boyfriend now. Not just any boyfriend, **Eddie Duran**. He's not only hot and popular but also funny, cool and really sweet. I'm so happy right now. My life's just perfect. Well, except for the parents who don't love us. I carefully unwrap his arms and then get out of bed. I grab a megaphone out of my closet and walk out of my room. I look down the stairs and already see a few people sleeping on the floor. I walk into Ian's room and start the alarm on the megaphone. Then I walk out again while the alarm stays on. "WHAT THE HELL LOREN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!", Ian screams at me. I chuckle and walk down the stairs with the alarm still on. I can hear people moaning because it is so loud. I walk into every single room of the house and people start to wake up. When I'm sure everyone's awake I scream into the megaphone, "OUT OF MY HOUSE EVERYBODY! THE PARTY IS OVER!" Suddenly I feel two hands on my shoulder. I turn around and see a very sleepy Eddie standing behind me. His hair is a mess and he looks like he hasn't slept for days. Lucky for me he's still not wearing a shirt. His hands are still on my shoulders and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "What the hell are you doing?", he asks in a confused but husky voice. I give him a smile, "Oh, hey Eddie." The boy that made the comment about my ass yesterday walks past us and I scream through the microphone into his ear as payback, "OUT!" He jumps and immediately covers his ears while practically running out of the house. I chuckle. I love this part of the party. I used to wake every single person up by shaking them but that took way too long and this is way more fun. In the mean time Eddie's still looking at me like I'm crazy. He looks cute when he's sleepy. "Loren?", he asks again. "Just getting everyone out of the house. There's always people sleeping here because they passed out or were too drunk to drive home." "Why do you have to do that with that fucking megaphone?" I smile again, "It's more affective and quicker." "And you do realise you're still wearing your..", he starts and moves his gaze over my whole body. "incredibly sexy, I mean SO sexy-", he continues but I cut him off. "Back to the point Eddie?" "You're still wearing your babydoll while there were still guys here?" I look down at my outfit, "Hmm, I guess I haven't really thought about that."

Then Ian walks down the stairs. He looks as sleepy as Eddie does and they both look really cute. Eddie looks cuter though. Ian isn't wearing a shirt either and he has a sixpack too. "Why is Eddie is in our hallway without a shirt on?", Ian asks in a confused and sleepy voice. "He spent the night here.", I simply state. "Where's here?", Ian asks suspiciously as his brotherly instinct kicks in. "In my bed of course.", I simply respond in a duh-voice. "Whyyy?", he asks and he looks extremely confused now. "Because he's my boyfriend." Ian frowns in confusion, "Since when?" "Yesterday." "Okay then? Do I want to know the details?" "Whoa, man, nothing happened.", Eddie immediately starts his defence. "Yet.", I add with a smirk. Ian gives me a look, "What was that?" Eddie shakes his head, "I don't know man." "So, I'm going to try out for cheerleading today and Eddie doesn't believe you're going to kick his ass during try-outs." "I'm so going to kick your ass, mate.", Ian says focusing his attention on Eddie. "Don't think so, man." They start wrestling with each other so I walk up the stairs to change.

* * *

Eddie's pov  
Ian and I start wrestling and Loren walks away. After a few minutes we stop wrestling but then Ian suddenly pushes me against the wall. His arm is on my throat like Loren's was yesterday. I guess it runs in the family. "Man, you're my friend now but I do want to be clear about something. Friend or no friend, Loren is still my little sister. She has been through a lot and if you hurt her I **will** rip your head off. "I won't hurt her man." "You better not." Then Loren walks down the stairs in the same clothes as yesterday. "What are you guys doing?", she asks with a frown on that pretty face of hers. Ian takes a few steps back, "Nothing." I kiss Loren's head and want to walk upstairs but she grabs my arm and pulls me back. Then she wraps her arms around her neck and kisses me softly. I kiss her back and after about half a minute we pull back. She smiles at me and I walk upstairs to change. I put on the same clothes as yesterday after showering and then walk back downstairs. Loren isn't in the hallway anymore so I walk into another room. This house is HUGE. Yes, I also live in a mansion but this one is just...HUGE. I finally find the kitchen where Loren's sitting at the table. "Hey babe.", I say as I sit down. "Hey.", she responds. "Where's Ian?" "Changing. Here's your breakfast." She gives me a plate with pancakes with berries and strawberries on it. I raise my eyebrows at her in suprise, "You made this?" "Nope, maid." We finish our breakfast and then drive to school in seperate cars. As usual everybody looks up when Loren drives into the parking lot. I park next to her and we both get out. I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk to our usual lunchtable. Everybody turns their heads to look at us and start whispering. All of my friends are already at the table. Melissa walks out of the school and over to us. Before yesterday when she met Loren she never hung with the populars. They never really talked so yeah. We reach the table and Melissa sits down. She frowns at us, "Okay, something's different." Tyler shakes his head as realisation sinks in, "Don't tell me you took her already." "Sorry to disappoint you guys but she's mine now." "You serious right now man?", Dylan asks suprised. "You lucky bastard.", Cameron says. I sit down and Loren sits down on my lap. We sit like that until the bell rings and then we walk inside.

* * *

Melissa's pov  
It's lunch break and I'm sitting with the populars, waiting for Loren to show up. After ten minutes Loren's still not here. "Where's Loren?, I ask. "I'm guessing her or Eddie's car. Loren has a thing for making out in cars.", Ian simply responds. "I can't believe Eddie already has her.", Tyler complains. "Btw your party yesterday was great man.", Dylan tells Ian. "Yeah, it rocked. I have never been to such a huge party in my life.", Cameron agrees. Dylan chuckles, "I heard Loren punched this guy about 18 right in the face. His nose was bleeding and some say it's broken." Ian just shrugs, "Sounds like Loren." "Is she going to try out for cheerleading?", I ask him. "Yeah, she's really good. She has been captain of the cheerleading squad more than once." "Nice, can't wait to see Loren in a cheerleading uniform.", Dylan responds with a smirk. I cock an eyebrow, "You do know she's with Eddie right?" Tyler shrugs, "His fault for having such a hot girlfriend." Ian groans, "Guys. You all know I'm sitting right here right?"

* * *

Loren's pov  
We're in Eddie's black porsche, making out. Gosh, Eddie is a too good kisser to be true. He does this thing with his tongue and it's just like I'm in heaven. Eddie's hands are underneath my shirt on my waist. He rubs his hands up and down my waist and it gives me goosebumps. My hands are in his hair and his tongue is in my mouth. Then the bell rings forcing us to pull back. "Well, that was a useful break.", I say as I get out of his car. He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk back into the school.


End file.
